


Wisteria

by Mystic_Messenger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Again, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Multi, Pre-Flashback, Re-published work, Slow Burn, Smut, Yaoi, hurt and no comfort, more smut, old fic, sometimes, wisteria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Messenger/pseuds/Mystic_Messenger
Summary: "When you sway to the beat of Death's song, you are guaranteed demise; but of course, only the dead know what that tune sounds like. You never what you're ensnaring yourself with until it's too late."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic does not belong to me at all! I'm unsure of the actual author since this book was deleted by them. I found a translated version in Korean and translated it for you. I also got rid of as many typos as I could find. Please bear with me if there are any mistakes. Or if you like, you may point them out to me
> 
> Again, NOT MY FIC... But all founders fans need to read this. Trust me...

Red eyes. Burned, whirled, glowed - filled with hatred, full of indignation, threats, attempts, but all over: dangerous. Red eyes. Burns, whirls, glows - filled with hatred, full of indignation, threats, attempts, but all over: dangerous. He never forgot the first time admiring them. Those eyes. Those eyes. Sentimental, so lively. They burn with the flames of Sheol and yet were cold as ice.

It was not the first time Senju Hashirama saw the Sharingan, though most were not clear. Because if he did not have the experience, he would not be able to avoid death, his eyes on the battlefield, and defeat the class of elite warriors as if they were merely ordinary men. People are dying red grass with their blood like a craftsman painting to masterpiece. He should not have let himself be enchanted, but this man, this enemy, the enemy of the clan, is an unlikely opponent. Nothing other than the ability of the other can lead to his death.

But, Hashirama did not have enough time to walk around and watch the enemy kill, his side no one left, both left and right. After all, he was in the middle of a fight. A war that has lasted for decades, for generations, a battle more important than himself. You never understood - the reason for this struggle, the reason for all this hatred? Are they sure that if they were to communicate with each other, to understand the enemy, would this never happen?

Despite his success in the war, he is still young, too optimistic.

Or if you ask your chief, naive is more accurate.

The dusk collapsed, the smoke and cloud covered the summer hot summer, fire and death surrounded him from all sides. The burning fire burns down the flames, and all weapons, from simple katana pieces to spears, are buried on the ground, left behind by their owners - who if Do not die, then find another better to use. I do not like that. The whole battle and the screams, and the killing, made him worried for his brother. Somehow, in the middle of a chaotic crowd, Hashirama lost the mark of Tobirama. This is very much a concern to him, because this is the first time Tobirama has participated in such a fierce and fierce battle. Hashirama knew he could control himself, but he still wanted to be able to look after himself in person.

For him, however, was beset by piles of enemies, so he realized he had to quickly deal with those and then find his brother, who had just lost a few minutes ago to the tank. crowded warriors. Enemies. He realized how he looked at these people - the peacekeepers of their families and their families without any doubt - as if they were simply obstructions. No identity, no name; Only the enemy he must destroy. It is lack of subjectivity. This made him sick. But now he can not sympathize; They are fighting for their family, and he is fighting for his family.

A large, thick array of roots now begin to rise from the ground, and with a powerful blow, fires at a series of enemies, throws them several meters in the air and off the battlefield. Your assault Hashirama, is very complete, but not close to what it should have been. Too slow, very difficult to control; He almost used his roots to hit his side if they did not jump out in time. For a moment, his eyes moved to where he had seen the demon, but he seemed to disappear again.

Hashirama just fought and everything was a complete mess. He is still young, only fourteen, too young to engage in such a big battle, most will say so. Just a kid, but, for the sake of their reasons, his unique skills should be utilized as much as possible for the sake of the clan. Hashirama is a child, a docile child who still does not know the fears of war. This is the second time he's engaged in a big battle, and this still makes him nervous the first time. Certainly, he had been in the war many times before, but never a battle of scale and chaos and bloody. Song, since this is the second time, he was prepared more than the first time He was panicked, though, and did not show his face, and let himself lose control. Fortunately his side was fast enough to avoid when he warned them that he was going to attack. He is almost a large-scale attacking fighter, but also fiercely powerful in melee combat.

Later, it seems that his skills have attracted unwanted attention. 'Of course, the huge roots of the tree are not visible from the ground,' thought Hashirama, as he now seems to be surrounded by more enemies. Wait, where is he? A quick scan of the area revealed that he had been separated from others and was approaching the enemy territory. 'Great. You must know. '

That demon has just come back to sight. For a while, he disappeared and Hashirama lost the mark, but he came back again. He only had half a second to watch him and concentrate back on his battle to not be killed. He is using his abilities with so many enemies around him, but eventually, he plans to open the way back to his side. Priority: seeking his brother. He looked around, looking for a dab of blond hair. Instead, he saw something completely different.

That demon, who easily killed those people, kept an eye on him. Hashirama, aware of the ability of the Uchiha clan, checks his chakra for anything unusual. 'Damn it!' Quickly, he disperses the chakra flow and regains control, completely out of sight just in time to avoid a huge fireball spilling toward him. He rolls on the ground and quickly stands up. ' A technique too strong for his age , ' he thought as he saw the demon standing a few meters away, seemed a bit surprised and curious.

Both of them, Hashirama realized as he glanced at the Uchiha's face, all of his age, now he was actually closer. At least, they are not too far apart. However, this son is different, different from the same children thrown into battle and also those who Hashirama has defeated - or killed. Not the kind of good enemy that Hashirama just wants to sympathize with. At the moment they meet each other, watching the other, he knows, and the other evil boy knows, that they are the same.

"Brother two!" Hashirama glanced to his left and let out a sigh of relief when Tobirama joined him, a bloody sword held in his hand. At first glance, the boy does not look scared or panicky, but Hashirama knows his brother well enough to say that he's been shaken by something, and he's really being shaken by the battle. Tobirama has always been a simple person, a little caring, hard to explain and then a bit comedic. Now he seems to be overwhelmed and somewhat disoriented by the noise and violence surrounding him. They do not have time to chat when they have to dodge another. Or rather, Hashirama decided to avoid it and let his brother handle it when he started to press his hand, his reflexes still as impressive as ever. Tobirama is used to fill out most of the fire quickly. As Hashirama avoided him, the evil boy took advantage of his distracted moments and made them cross.

Hashirama is almost startled by the sudden attack. Almost. He makes sure to keep the Uchiha's son busy with his katana to make sure he does not have time to use other annoying cues. Then he realized, with the devil's face nearby, that was when the Uchiha bearer ruthlessly killed those of Hashirama's faction, who had a steady glance in his eyes that Hashirama could not identify at first. Was it anger? Enmity? No, that's not true. For a moment, only a single moment, when his intense red eyes were dispersed to Tobirama, who was blocking Hashirama's back, used some of the Uchiha's magic to break through, only to be hurt. The wound quickly turned into anger, hatred burned, and then headed straight towards Hashirama - when the devil's attack hit the spot where Senju's son could no longer stand up and must avoid, rely on wood to make the other person lose balance. But naturally, the Uchiha boy did not cool down.

Hashirama did not know how long they had fought until his side retreated. The sun was setting and everything was dark, so it must have been many hours. For hours, fighting with one person. He did not have time to look at Tobirama, who was sure he was busy behind him if he ignored the sound of water and the screams. No one else survived. The devil still maintains his concentration, in other words, he is receiving attention. Feeling their sword is talking together, or shouting more accurately: anger, pain, fear, terror, recklessness and more resentment. All these emotions crossed when the metal hit the metal, the two men - no, two teenagers in the same adversity, can see the same look in the other's eyes.

The sight of a child who is forced to grow too early.

Hashirama wondered if their family was not dead, if they were not involved in this stupid fight and if they were not forced to fight and kill at this age, could they be friends? Can they laugh together, share stories, play pranks and be together like other friends?

This thought suddenly popped into his consciousness, staying there for a long time. It will come up every time two people meet face to face, and whenever Hashirama wonders whether peace may exist between them. Not one of them realized, the little seed of thought was cultivated in the mind of a fourteen-year-old boy when he saw another child in the same situation, developing into a friendship, a long-lasting thing, an ideal, become a legacy, something greater than both, but also something completely unexpected. Something complicated, confusing, and threatening, but beautiful and splendid, and suffocating, and much more.

The two sides have ceased fighting.

Hashirama's final look at the stranger, who soon finds himself assigned to become the Uchiha leader, as well as how he will be appointed leader of the Senju clan. They are all geniuses, participating in a meaningless fight for their family, for their race, for peace, and he knows when the other man looks back, and the Uchiha knows well, without a word, completely intuitively -

'We're really like each other.' Dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years passed, and nothing changed. Competition, hostility and resentment are still there. Things were always, always the same. Always a Senju, and always against the Uchiha clans, and whenever a war or a heroic battle, Madara always sees him there, across the front lines, full of confidence and strength. Power. It causes the Uchiha boy to attack him like a bee; a worthy opponent, pleaded to be killed.

Six months after he first saw him and confronted each other, Madara did not bother to find out the name of the boy, anyway not in the first battle. But during the fourth game, Madara decided it was time. Every time he is the same person. They saw each other, eyes closed, and then none other than them survived on the battlefield. Even so, the first fourteen-year-old Uchiha had the impression that this amazing opponent was not the one who easily succumbed. In fact, he was sure that this man was the perfect other half of him, a perfect opponent; "A barrier to overcome if you want to prove that you are really strong."

War does not scare him, fighting does not scare him. Death scared him, but that fear was what kept him alive. From a very young age, from the moment he was old enough to hold a kunai, Madara was trained to kill. The war is his blood, the stimulant of anger, the life, the goal, the life of him. This was cruel, disgusting and sad - once Madara heard him say to his wife - and horrible, when a green head was thrown away and wasted on the war, while that child can play outside with friends instead of practicing. Madara agreed with him, but not for self-interest. For Izuna's sake. His brother, just eleven, was not able to, but was about to take on larger battles, and although Madara instructed him to equip and train with him, Madara did not like it. He does not like it at all.

Do not be confused. He likes battles and fighting with worthy opponents, but what he is involved in is a bloody, uncompromising battle. He saw the people in the clan, the people he knew, seriously injured or dead because of the Senju clan. One at a time Madara's perfect opponent, of course, also does that. His art is a bloody knife, a great way to defeat many opponents at once, and after only a few battles, Madara hears his name is more mouthed than the shinobi are experienced in family.

Senju Hashirama.

Madara decides to memorize this name.

Autumn, just when the leaves and oranges leave the branches. Feng shui hired the Uchiha clan while the Earth Kingdom hired the Senju clan. Madara did not bother about the reason for the sudden war between the two countries, when they had previously maintained their relationship. However, he also heard that the daimyo of the Earth Kingdom broke some of the commitments and the Feng Shui daimyo did not accept his commitment to be broken.

'What's the matter?' Madara wondered as he quickly dodged a series of kunai thrown at him. The two warlords had no dispute whatsoever about him. He has his opponent, he has his job, that's all.

He is joining a team of six, ambushing an enemy, or at least, trying to ambush an enemy. Senju was prepared. They are near the border of the Earth, and Madara can see the arid rocks covering a large area of the country. To him, this place looks like a reluctant place to live, let alone protected. But now is not the right time to be distracted into this boring environment, because he has targeted his opponent. Madara immediately recognized that face. As if his body responds automatically to the presence of the Senju, Madara feels his heart beat, the adrenaline rushes through the blood vessels. Precaution, excitement, and tension, all immediately wiped out the feeling of irritability and restlessness.

'He's here'.

At that moment, he saw the roots penetrate the ground, shaping the battle in the Senju's advantage, a branch that even tied a Madara, lifted him up and threw himself into the cliff. far. Madara felt the rage rise with his body temperature, however, he was also impressed. This is the ninth time they clashed on the battlefield, and last time around last month. The named Senju has clearly improved remarkably, Madara may say that he has recently been able to control his wood better without much effort, and this technique looks a little stronger than before. . Of course Madara did not stomp on the spot.

He is not really involved in this, but when they confront each other, there is no place for others to intervene. Like their own short dance, a dance is only for two people. No one else can keep up and dance to the beat. At this point, the campers learned to leave two people in battle while they fought on the side. Even though they are both young, they are scary. Madara glared at him all the time, trying to read all the movements from his softest bent hand to the most powerful hand gesture when the katana, the extraordinary Senju, was cutting down directly to him. The sword touches the ground as Madara avoids going away.

Flames of fire, wind, strong roots, scattered earth, screams, shortness of breath, groans, sweat, blood - their battle seems to have no end. Then, as the signal of withdrawal from the Uchiha clan, and just like that, their dance ended. Nightfall. They are catching their breath, staring at the enemy as they clench their weapons and lean on them. Madara saw the corner of his opponent curve into a fatigue.

"See you, Uchiha Madara."

This made the Uchiha boy relaxed, and there was not much that he could do. The gentle smirk of the name Senju is even wider when it encounters Madara's sudden transient expression, though it has disappeared as fast as it came. Although Madara remembered Senju's name, he never expected the other to really remember his name. This is also the first time Madara heard him talk, instead of roaring or mumbling as usual. His voice was deep and strong, and seemed to go through all the noise - from their screaming allies and the sound of people withdrawing - or maybe because Madara was determined to pay attention to it.

Uchiha Madara is unclear whether the name Senju is recognizable, but he has the qualities of a leader.

"Next time, Senju Hashirama."

The transient look on Senju's face almost made Madara smile.

Almost.

The two retreated, and when they returned to the camp, Madara took care of her wound. The wrist has a very dangerous cut, he has a bunch of bruises on the upper body and lower body, right leg is bleeding profusely due to a deep wounds and nape slightly. But it was not worth the while his mind was still thinking of defeating the Senju. Recently, this has become an obsession. Whatever tactics he gives for a battle, he always has, always counting on an option against his Senju opponent.

Many people will turn away this abnormal fact and claim that it comes from Madara's fierce anger, but he himself knows not - not simply the hatred that bothered Hashirama in every succession. he thought out. That is how to show respect to his opponent. He proved to Madara that he deserves all his attention, and while many confuse Madara's pride and pride into arrogance, he certainly does not realize. Other than the power of the enemy, and no one can deny it.

This is not to say that Madara is not arrogant. He is so obvious all the time - but he is also capable of knowing when he's wrong, even if he does not need to admit it to anyone else, this of course does not benefit his reputation. But he did not mind the housewives gossiping and what their feeble husbands thought of themselves, as long as Senju Hashirama did not think he was weak.

Madara was not content with himself, and corrected that weird thought.

As long as your opponent does not think he is weak.

Much better.

Madara, briefly and somewhat curiously, wondered why his mind was once again turning to the Senju.

He swept this thing away and became erratic, and turned around, irritably glaring at the medical ninja torturing himself by disinfecting his wounds.

Or he thinks so.

And then Izuna will look at him.

Last day, next week, next month, next year, and not much change. Not much. Anyway, nothing important. Or what Madara thinks is important. It is said that activating the unseen Mangekyo Sharingan can be considered as important, but Madara is simply seen as an inevitable step in the process of becoming his legend, but it is a loss. A Big loss. Something he did not want to think about, a dark and abominable thing, and cruel. His best friend ... donated, he is in the coffin; It was one of the darkest days of his life, but it was necessary to become stronger - to be able to protect his family, his family, his brother. That did not reduce his sin, but he did not have time to think about things already; This is a war and he has no privilege.

He was nineteen, and ready to target the Uchiha clan leader. He easily overcomes his peers and all the chiefs. Only Izuna can be his opponent, as he has activated the Mangekyo Sharingan at the same price - even though they never mention it, because there are many things that even siblings can not confess to each other - but he is not interested in being the leader; He thinks that Madara is better suited to that position, not to mention that age is too small, just sixteen. But he will support his brother in every possible way.

Then, the day came. The day Madara heard the news of his brother told him.

Senju Hashimara, twenty-two, and new leader of the Senju.

Senju Hashirama beat him in the race to the throne.

Fortunately, this competition only existed in his mind, but the loser was a failed fantasy, however - failure was something unacceptable to the standards of an Uchiha.

This fictional race, Izuna would claim to be a small piece of evidence of Madara's childishness, because he could really be very childish, or his brother told him. Madara himself would never assume that this was childish, since he was a Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Madara was a respectable, knowledgeable, and intelligent, not kind of mediocre, in any sense. . If there is anything that demonstrates his rivalry; That must be something that every true shinobi should have.

Madara is also good at lying, even to himself.

"Look out your opponent has just been promoted." Izuna commented as they came out of the large garden in front of Madara's room. Izuna was leaning against a tree, staring back at her brother with a fierce frown on her face, doubtless, thinking about Izuna's news. The younger brother did not know what had happened to Madara, but he seemed to want to crush the Senju. He had been thinking about this for eight years, and though he had won many, Izuna doubted it could be resolved overnight.

Looks like this does not make your obstinate brother leave - it's late.

However, Madara is struggling insomuch because of this news. He is convinced that by looking at one's enemies, one can comment on that person. The stronger your enemy, the more valuable you are. It shows you a formidable threat. It is satisfying to have a strong opponent in the Senju. This only increased the desire and desire to become his leader, at least to become equal to the Senju.

"You, can you sit down?" Izuna offered with a sigh, looking at his brother too concerned that ignoring his brother enough is enough. What are you, a random reporter? Perhaps the scene of a stand-up silent Madara has dominated all?

Madara finally stopped, slowly taking a rest, and the distant look in his eyes vanished as he looked at Izuna.

"I realize this is important news," Madara said, not understanding Izuna's reason for not having much of this as he did. Of course, he also failed to understand that Izuna was not an unhealthy obsession with a Senju. On this issue, the brother just exhaled and laughed, tired. "Izuna, this is important news," Madara thought, meaning that the Senju would become stronger, because in mind, Madara had never suspected that Senju Hashirama would be a superior leader. with the previous ones. They are trying to end the feud between the clans once and for all - by trying to crush the Uchiha clan.

That was Madara's thought at the time.

So he could not put his family in the hands of an old man who could not keep up with the younger generation. They must be strong, they need a strong leader, who can protect the clan and destroy the enemy. But no, there are always complaints about the young and "inexperienced" of him (the fact that Madara was so accustomed to commanding under great pressure, leading a whole legion in the war , although the chiefs deliberately ignored it) and it made him extremely disappointed. He knew his role as leader would benefit the clan, he knew he was the right person for that position, and they kept under the pretext of trivia; Because they thought he was too "ambitious" and "reckless" - but according to the Prophet, Madara would bring his family to glory, whether they wanted it or not.

"I understand, but can not you rest a bit? Let's take care of this. You are still the leader of the clan, are not you? Or did you go when you just took a nap? "Madara's face showed Izuna that he was not funny.

After that, sin for you. Madara completely ruined Izuna's quiet afternoon (the only lunch he had for a whole week) by pulling him out and asking him as if two people were dependent on it, then suddenly silent and go back and forth for a total of seventeen minutes, without saying a word. So, if he had a slight comment while he was unconscious, it would be fine, Izuna would have told his brother to get rid of him. Luck that Izuna is not a fool, because if you do that, you will be beaten in a disguise.

"Cha is the leader. I guess not for long. "Madara explained that it was not unusual, but Izuna knew his brother enough to see the light in his eyes. The ray of light said that whatever Madara was thinking would be great, ambitious, utopian, and most importantly - threatening.

"Brother?"

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

What?" Senju Hashirama could not believe her ears. A clan, destroyed by only two? He looked at his brother, and even though his face was calm and calm as ever, the momentary glance in his eyes was unmistakable. Tobirama sighed, hearing the news from a messenger a few minutes ago.

The Yamazaki clan, settled for a time near the Fire Nation, adjacent to the Uchiha clan. The Yamazaki are more recently known for their variety and expertise in multi-elementary magic. The fact that everyone knows that the Yamazaki clan is not in harmony with the Uchiha clan, and before, the members of the two clans have repeatedly waged war, though they did not lead to war, because the Uchiha clan did not want to steal from another clan. While still in sharp opposition to the Senju, the Yamazaki clan knew they were losing. They are strong but quite small, consisting of only about fifty or so. Compared to the Uchiha clans, the number of members is up to hundreds and is the second strongest clan in the land, no way they can win a public battle.

Even so, the Yamazaki clan is a spine (in spite of it) in the Uchiha clan's long-term - requiring more and more land - so no doubt it is good news for them to know that the other clan has not. At least, the shinobi are gone. Women and children are forgiven for living, so it is clear that those who intend to attack them are at least not cold-blooded monsters. Still, the Yamazaki clan is gone. Tobirama was not surprised when he heard who was behind the sudden eradication of the Yamazaki clan. Apparently, they rushed to their base, a scythe in their hands, and they were ready to fight. Then one of them was about to summon the Yamazaki tribe, demanding a match. The Yamazaki had asked if this was a declaration of war from the Uchiha clan. But the other man just laughed.

If Tobirama remembered correctly, the words Uchiha uttered exactly, 'A declaration of war? No, just a little clean up. '

That is if the rumor is not exaggerated. They acted and the man almost said nothing more than that - if he said so.

But all this, of course, is not the most important part. Hashirama is receiving all the information, and he realizes that the incident cannot be "simply cleaned up". There must be some profound motivation. The Uchiha tribe will not eradicate the other tribes unnecessarily; Despite rumors of cruelty, it's not their style.

"Go on," Hashirama said after three silent moments explaining everything and was now ready to hear the most important part. Tobirama relaxed in the chair, sitting in the library with Hashirama standing in front of him, his hands crossed with a look on his face.

"All this started two weeks ago. By the same person, immediately after the massacre, he came straight to the Uchiha clan and demanded that position. The other man is like his right arm. "Tobirama told him, yawning laughter before continuing. "Of course they can not refuse from showing that power." Once again, Hashirama's surprised face appeared momentarily.

"You understand. Then the motive behind the massacre is personal. So who is the new leader and vice president? "Hashirama asked, although he found himself almost knowing the answer. Only one person is ambitious enough as well as the ability to do this.

"Your opponent and his brother. Who else could it be? "Tobirama swirled at his brother, who just let out a sigh.

"Madara Uchiha and Izuna. Of course. "

"That's it," Tobirama said, smirking at him. Hashirama frowned, recognizing the smirk that told him that Tobirama's thoughts were not funny at all. At least for me.

"So that?" Hashirama asked although he imagined himself would regret it in three, two, one -

"How much do you want to bet on doing all this for you?"

"Tobirama, really ..."

"Star? Can not be coincident. A week after he became the leader of the camp, he was attacked to prove his abilities and then became the Uchiha clan leader. You did not even think that it was so ... well, huh? "Hashirama squeezed his brow, not wanting to be teased again. Of course, Tobirama had realized - well, anyone with eyes would have realized - that during every battle, in every tactic Hashirama pointed out, he always, always thinking of Uchiha Madara. While this is not surprising, seeing him as the greatest threat to them, Hashirama is a bit obsessed with it. Often, everyone, except Tobirama, thinks that Hashirama has a strong hatred for Madara, and they do not think about anything else. However, Tobirama knows better.

"What is the meaning?"

"I mean, he seems to be obsessed with you as much as you are obsessed with him. Is not it lovely? "

"You have not been 'haunted', Tobirama."

"Right, right, I just want to be friends with the evil Uchiha." His brother's smirk disappeared and his expression became sour. He scowled at Hashirama with disdain, but the older man just ignored him as he headed for the window, looking out. It was cold, the sky was clouded, trees seemed dead and unusually quiet. Hashirama never liked winter. Especially not snow. "Because that's what you intend to do, right? I mean, forming a coalition. "Actually, right now, anything that is white is irritating to me, especially those who like to irritate me.

"Brother," Hashirama said in a way that made Tobirama extremely uncomfortable, which is why he said it all in the first place, "you good, unspectacular brother. That's enough. "

"Tsk tsk, and name-calling, is not it rude?"

"It's not an insult, Tobirama. He only affirmed his respect. You are not mature enough. "

"But it's still a phobia-" Tobirama paused as he realized that his brother had succeeded in deflecting the conversation, forcing him to forget his original purpose. Hashirama kept a good look in his eyes when he saw his brother's face almost sulking (although Tobirama never denied it - adults did not sulk anyway). "Oh, you're a douche ."

"You?" Hashirama said with a calm voice as always but could see the humorous expression beneath his delicate face. Tobirama sees it often and is the only one who can see it. He raised an eyebrow and Hashirama's mask broke into a smirk.

"Stop with that smug smile. What I try to say before you make this ninja talk - "

"-Ninja is not a verb, brother."

"-this is ... the alliance he plans, will never come true." Tobirama honestly worried. Or maybe, worry not from the correct. He was skeptical. "This is the clan we've been through for generations, the clan has killed so many of our friends and relatives, the leader of that clan is now the most ruthless and unbelievable I've ever seen. - the one who, by the way, hates us more than a regular Uchiha - and slaughtered a whole clan just to prove power! And do you want to negotiate with them? Do you think they want peace? Boy, they will not stop until one after another the name Senju is killed and buried. Using diplomatic methods only wastes time. "

But his brother, the benevolent, loving saint, their altruistic leader, and so on, would not be able to easily give up on this.

"You can not see what you see, and you do not blame me. But he really believed that both sides were tired of this war. Do not you think so? "Hashirama paused a moment to see his brother, who was frowning at him, and the older man continued his speech while looking out the window. "They are not stone, they are human. No one has ever experienced this battle and death that still wants to continue. He could see it on their faces, Tobirama, as well as on his face. We have come to the limit. "Tobirama was silent for a long time, thinking about Hashirama's words. He said yes, but his brother just did not believe.

"What did you see?" He asked. The bigger man turned around and leaned against the wall next to the window, his hands crossed as he looked down at his brother with a slight grimace, not sure what Tobirama wanted to ask. The white haired male clarified. "What did you see on the faces that made you think the two families were in the boat?" Hashirama knew Tobirama's answer. He did not want to talk, but he never lied, and he did not intend to start now.

"During one of your battles," Hashirama said slowly, tilting his head out the window again as if he did not want to face his brother.

"With that?" Tobirama retorted immediately. A sigh escaped his brother's lips.

.

.

.

"Uchiha Madara."

"Uchiha Madara ... Of course. It's always Madara Uchiha. "

Now, Tobirama must be careful to say that he cares. This is not the usual rivalry between a Senju and an Uchiha, and from there he can conclude that both sides have unusual minds for the opponent from day one. He knew something was more important than this, but now, that obsession can be ignored so he does not ask for anything more. What he really worried about was the treaty Hashirama had planned. There is no guarantee it will work.

But Hashirama is not naive. You know, in order to have a compromise or any kind of alliance, they need to take small steps. First of all, avoid unnecessary conflict. Second, the indiscriminate killing of the Uchiha clan - even when the Uchiha clan retreats in a battle, which rarely happens, some Senju members are too vicious to chase them down. You have to minimize the level of hostility between the two sides, but it will be difficult, even before the proposal for a peace treaty. Hashirama has not realized it yet, but it really will take some time to come true.

Some years passed.

He holds hope.

To be Continued...


End file.
